Praise You In This Storm
by Shesadreamer87
Summary: AU (Season 4 B) After saving a couple from the car crash, Callie sustains a TBI. How will the family be affected? How will Callie's world change? Will the true criminal finally get what's coming to him?


**Praise You In This Storm**

 **AN: Jack did die, Nick went to into a mental institution and stayed there after stalking Marianna and the whole mess with Brandon and Julliard never happened. He refused to take the test.**

The car was going much too fast as it swerved every which way on the road . Todd looked at Callie Adams Foster with a rage she was all too familiar. "You have nothing on me, bitch!", he screamed as he continued to drive erratically .

"You killed your Grandmother in cold blood and framed an innocent man for your crime! When my Mother finds out, you're going away for life—or worse get the death penalty!"

Todd scoffed at the young woman. You think you got it all figured out don't you? All wrapped up with a neat little bow? No one is going to find out because you aren't going to be around to tell them!" The man's eyes were glassy and ice cold. Callie's heart skipped a beat, a lump forming in her throat .

"I don't care what happens to me"!, she answered as bravely as she could muster. I'm not going to let you kill anyone else.! She quickly grabbed the steering wheel just as the car was ready to hit another passing car in the left-hand lane. Todd jumped off of the car and rolled away, but Callie is helpless to stop the vehicle. She braced her body for whatever impact it would encounter, saying a prayer. The car jumps the median before hitting an electrical pole—crashing. Callie's head hits the dashboard and she is knocked uncurious as the car bursts into flames.

David Johnson , the man in the other car , blinked his eyes as he tried to process what had just transpired . Pulling to the shoulder, he quickly checked his family for injuries. His wife, Annalise and their two year old daughter, Isabella seemed unharmed.

"Anna, call 911, I'm going to check on the other car!"

"Okay, Dave, be careful!"

David grabbed a hammer from his tool kit on the floorboard and ran as fast as he could toward the crash site. The car was not completely engulfed in flames, but close to it. He moved swiftly toward the passenger window and broke it, coughing as he reached the young woman inside. Every inch of the woman's body was covered in blood . Getting her out, he quickly ran away before the car exploded with a thundering boom!

"Miss? Can you hear me?, the older man asked. Ripping a piece of his shirt, he applied the cloth to her head as he pressed down in an effort to stop the bleeding . He ran back his own vehicle with the teen in his arms. She was breathing, but not responding. Anna let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her husband .

"Ambulance is on the way", she said , joining him.

"Is she okay?", Anna asked.

"David shook his head. She's breathing, but not responding. The car is gone. I think she saved us, sweetie, but I'm not sure. I could have sworn there was someone else in the car with her.."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. The EMTs and the police cruiser met at the same time. Suddenly, a woman with short blond hair screamed in the distance and ran to the couple .

"CALLIE! OH MY GOD!"

After a few moments, Officer Stefanie Adams-Foster tried to compose herself.

"My name is Stef Foster, I'm a police officer and this.. is my dau—daughter Callie". She stammered at the sight of the teenager

"My name is Dave Johnson", he said. This is my wife, Annalise"

"Anna", the woman said gently.

"Officer Adams-Foster, your daughter saved our lives!"

Just then, Callie started to seize. "Cal? Cal.. it's Mommy.. hold on!"

Stef called to the EMTS SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The young teenager was placed on a gurney and loaded up quickly

"We'll follow you", David called back. All Steph could do was nod.

"What's happening?", she asked the EMTS.

"We're not sure. She has sustained severe head trauma and that's what's causing her to seize. She's not responsive."

Stef's fingers tremble as she dials Lena's number.

"Hospital. Callie.. Lena, It's bad!"


End file.
